pasion
by CFr
Summary: One -shot G!p Kara


Por fin llego a casa, tiro mi cartera en el sillón. Me voy a mi recamara a cambiarme de ropa para ponerme más cómoda, los zapatos me están matando. Me saco el vestido quedándome solo con las bragas, abro mi armario para tomar la bata blanca.

Salgo de la habitación, caminos algunos pasos hasta la sala encontrándome a Kara parada con los brazos cruzado.

— **Que haces aquí?** —Pregunto

— **Te vi con Olsen** — Dice Apretando los puños — **Lo has besado** — Me giro a la cocina, Ella me sigue.

— **Y a Ti que te importa con Quien me beso** — La miro Y se acerca quedándome atrapada con su cuerpo y la mesada — **Tu Y yo no somos Nada** —La provoco

— **Eres Mía .No vuelvas a besar a james o a Cualquier otros Hombre** —Me advierte — **A olson le deje Bien en claro que Tu está prohibida para El.**

— **Lo Golpeaste?** —Pregunto empujándola

— **Solo fueron unos Golpecitos** —Me dice con ironía

— **No todo se resuelve con golpes**

— **Es tu culpa por besarlo**

— **Lo bese porque sabía que Tu me estaba viendo** —Confieso— **Te pague con la misma moneda.**

— **Te refieres a Imra? , Joder Ella me beso porque Había Tomado con Alex, enseguida me aparte.**

— **No Te creo** —Le digo muy cerca de su labio, Ella me toma del Brazo cuando quise alejarme.

— **Voy a dejarte Muy en claro que no hay otra Mujer para Mi, que no seas Tu** —Me voltea quedándome boca abajo contra la mesada, pone una mano en mi espalda para que no me mueva y levanta mi bata para arrancar mi Braga— **Eres jodidamente sexy** —Me dice mientras se saca el pantalón junto con el bóxer. Su mano se deslizó entre Mis muslos, Acaricia en círculos mi clítoris. Retira sus dedos y pune la mano entre mis hombros, empujándome con cuidado contra ella, presionando la punta de su miembro en Mi entrada.

Agarra mi cintura y comenzó a mover sus caderas, Su polla se arrastraba dentro y fuera de Mí, provocando una sensación increíble. Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, Ella me saca la bata y lleva sus manos hasta mis pechos, pellizcando ambos pezones. Con una mano ascendió hasta Mi cuello, agarrándolo con firmeza.

— **Joder** —gruñó, sin dejar de embestir en Mi interior— **Mía…** — Amo verla posesiva.

Unas embestidas mas y llegamos al clímax ambas. Ella reparte besos por mi cuello y Hombro.

— **Estuvo increíble** —Le digo después de recuperar el aire

— **Como siempre** —Sonrió por lo engreída que es.

Sale de Mí y me voltea para Que la mire. Se inclina y lleva su boca a la Mía, Las endorfinas, la lujuria, el amor y el deseo inundaron mi sistema a la vez. Le devolví el beso; con fuerza, aplastando mi boca con la suya.

— **Tengo algo que Darte** —Susurra en mi labio, se agacha para Tomar su pantalón Y mete la mano en el bolsillo— **He estado Pensando Nena Y creo que Es hora de Dar el Paso** —Abre la palma de su mano Y Hay un objeto cuadrado de color Rojo **—Tómalo Y Ábrelo Cariño** —Le hago caso, con cuidado lo tomo Y despacio lo empiezo abrir.

— **Amor…—** Le digo asombrada por el Hermoso anillo que hay adentro de la caja.

— **Cásate conmigo Y Seré Tuya por siempre** —Dice sacando el anillo Y Toma Mi Mano— **Aceptas?**

— **¡Claro que sí!** —Grito emocionada, Kara desliza el Anillo en mi dedo anular

— **Ahora vamos a la casa** —Me alza mientras entrelazo mis piernas en su cintura, camina conmigo hasta la habitación. Me coloca en la cama, Se inclina hacia adelante y apoya su frente contra la mía, besando ligeramente mis labios. Kara me besó en la boca con fuerza y avanza hacia adelante, la cabeza de su polla separaba mis pliegues mientras empujaba dentro de mí poco a poco, permitiendo a mi cuerpo tiempo para adaptarse. Se hundió hasta el fondo, centímetro a delicioso centímetro, hasta que estuvo completamente enterrada dentro de mí. Tomé un fuerte respiro al mismo tiempo que Ella soltó un gemido bajo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Comenzó a moverse un poco superficial, pequeños empujes hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba tensada a su alrededor y lista para más. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda y Kara me agarró el culo con una mano, inclinando las caderas hasta encontrarme con sus golpes. La sensación era casi demasiado. Ella estaba tan dentro de mí, Se impulsó en mí golpeando con fuerza contra mi centro. Me aferré a su espalda, rasguñándola mientras Kara se movía dentro de mí, empujándome contra el colchón con cada profunda embestida, reclamándome, poseyéndome, haciéndome suya.

— **Te Amo** — Agarro su cara Y la beso **— Eres Mía**

— **Siempre** —Responde Y Ambas gemimos por su Últimas embestida

— **No veo la Hora De ser la señora Danvers —** DigoDespués de que Nuestro latidos se habían recuperado.

— **Lo serás Pronto —** Me abrasa Y me acomodo en su pecho **—** **Quiero Hijos Lena—** Ella me acaricia el cabello

— **Lose, Yo También lo deseo** **—** Se que tendremos Hijos en un Futuro, pero por ahora la quiero para MI sola.


End file.
